Hello, Mortals, We Are Percabeth
by theDaughterofHades01
Summary: Mortals, meet Percabeth. What will happen? Annabeth goes to Goode High School to be with Percy. This is a One-Shot story. Each chapter is a different POV. Please review. Thank you and enjoy.


**Hello Readers, I am TheDemigodInRavenclaw.**

 **I have yet to see some decent Percabeth Meets Mortals/vice versa One-Shots, so I thought I would take up the challenge.**

 **I will try my best to have NO TYPOS, SHORT INTRODUCTIONS/THANKS, AND A GREAT PLOT.**

 **I hate it when people have stupid typos, sad misspellings, and they butt into the middle of a sentence.**

 **IT'S ANNOYING.**

 **I'll stop ranting now.**

 **This will be my longest introduction for this story.**

 **Please call me out if you find anything.**

 **I encourage you to review and if you would like to read more of my FanFiction, follow and/or favorite.**

 **This is a One-Shot story of Mortals Meeting Percabeth.**

 **Thank you and...**

 **...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Destiny Roberts's POV

My name is Destiny Roberts. I am the most beautiful girl - no - woman... Yeah, I like the sound of that. As I was saying, I am the most beautiful _woman_ in the entire female population of Goode High School. I can make any boy come begging at my feet. Some bonus attributes are that I'm smart, cunning, and I'm _hilarious_. Like, _really_ funny.

Anyways, I have long thick brown hair, bright green eyes, and I have a super hot body. I have curves in all the right places and big breasts and butt. I also have the best makeup in the world. It makes me look flawless. Not that I wasn't already. Plus, with my rich daddy, _no_ boy can resist me.

Except one. Percy Jackson.

He is tall, with obsidian black hair, and bright green eyes that you can drown in and that make you think of the beautiful ocean... Wait, what? I don't even like the beach! Ew, sand in your hair and bathing suit, little children pissing in the water... Gross. So, he has evident abs, and he is muscular, but not _too_ muscular. Like, not bulky, more like lean.

He should obviously be _mine_. He's the hottest boy in the school and I'm the hottest girl. We are meant to be! It's our _destiny_. But, no. Apparently, he has a girlfriend in California. Yeah, right, and I'm Wonder Woman. He's obviously playing hard to get. It makes him so much hotter. I like that. I makes him so much more fun to chase after.

Today, I'm going to watch him at his swim practice. Yes, to see him without a shirt _and_ to cheer him on to prove I'm the best girlfriend, like, _ever._ Also, because I have a plan.

I sat down with my clique, Bethany, Samantha, Charley, and Mia. They all look pretty similar to me but with less makeup and less expensive clothes. Obviously they have to be uglier than their leader.

I took out my designer blanket to sit on I don't want nerd germs on my Gucci skirt, uh, gross.

The swim team came out and I saw Percy. He was breathtaking.

I want to prove that I can swim well too. This is my plan.

Bethany is on the swim team. She is going to take the lane closest to the bleachers. Percy always takes the one farthest so we aren't going to have to worry about him playing hero. Bethany is going to pretend she has a cramp, and I will be my amazing self and will heroically save my "best friend."

Afterwards, Percy will see my brave actions and thank me for saving one of his teammates by taking me out for coffee and eventually that will lead to another and another and then we will get married and have kids! That is if I haven't found a hotter guy. I highly doubt it.

My plan is foolproof.

Bethany gets into the pool and winks at me. The others look to me for an explanation. She's the only one in the plan because I don't want my other followers to fake a smile and say that it would go great when they really couldn't give a damn.

Bethany is on her fourth and final lap. This is when we plan for her to begin slowing down. She stops and gasps for air.

"Help! Help, Destiny! Cramp!" she screams. Wow, she is actually a great actress. Not that I'm going to tell her.

Most people stop and stare at her. Everyone freezes except Percy, who is still doing laps even though he's been done with his 4 laps for a while now.

Me, being my quick and responsive self, stand up, and run over there. I take off my shirt revealing a cute bikini. Sure, all it covers are my nipples and I'm practically wearing a thong, but it makes my breasts and ass look like a delicious meal. I know people were going to ask and I'm so smart I already have an excuse as to why I have a bathing suit on. Simple, my followers and I were going to go to the pool after school.

I dive into the pool and grab her arm. I thought through the entire plan... except the "saving" part. She pulls me down and soon I'm also gasping for air. Underwater, I give her a look that says, "Stop acting now! I'll look better if you help a little!" She returns my look with one of pure panic.

Did I mention I never properly learned how to swim? It can't be that difficult. I try to "doggy paddle" but she's too heavy. When we get out of this hell hole I'll tell her she's too fat and she has to lay off the carbs.

I'm struggling for air and eventually I just pass out, but not before feeling a strong hand grip my arm.

* * *

I wake up in the Nurse's Office. I have a blanket on me and I'm in my clothes. Ooh, I hope Percy changed me.

The nurse, Mrs. Brown, bustles in and spots me coming to. She's a plump woman, of Irish descent.

"Oh! Hello, dear. Are you feeling all right? You passed out in the pool. That young man Perseus helped you and the other girl out."

I nod, slightly embarrassed. I don't really care about Beth. My plan looking like a heroine completely backfired. Questions come to mind.

"Did he change me? Did he have to perform CPR?" I must have looked hopeful because she chuckled.

"No, sorry, dear." I blush.

"May I leave now?"

"Yes, go see if you can find your Prince Charming and thank him."

I mutter my thanks as I walk out. Walking to class, I think about what happened. I must really mean something to him if he saved me. I'm going to ask him out again today and I'm sure he's going to say yes.

* * *

 _Finally_ , the bell rings. I practically sprint to the bathroom so I could catch Percy in time. After getting dressed into my now-dry bathing suit, I try to make my hair look sexy and eventually, I get it into a neat fishtail braid. I even try to make the bathing suit smaller.

As I go to Percy's locker, I get lots of flirty looks from guys, even a few slaps on the ass and squeezes on my breasts. I let them, it pleasures me.

I reach Percy and lean against the locker next to his.

"Hey, Perce." I say flirtatiously.

"Destiny, please go away, I have a g-" he starts.

"Yeah, yeah, a girlfriend. It's nice to know you think of me that way. So, you-me, tonight, dinner, and then things can get interesting..." I say suggestively, pushing my tits in his face, because with these 6 inch heels, I'm as tall as him.

He splutters and pulls away from my breasts. I pout. Spluttering feels nice against my breasts.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT LIVES IN CALIFORNIA!" he shouts. He is such a great actor. So, I tell him that.

"I'm not acting, she-"

"-Doesn't exsist?"

"-IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, BITCH!"

I spin around, ready to yell at whatever slut is ruining our moment. I gape at the girl standing in front of me. She is tall, a little shorter than _my_ Perce, with long curly blonde hair that almost touches her ass. Her stormy gray eyes scream DANGER in all caps, and have a broken quality to them, similar to Perce. She has an athletic build. In short, she's beautiful.

"Get away from me and my boyfriend!" I yell threateningly. Her creepy gray eyes flash with anger. It kind of scares me but I don't show it. She walks up to Percy casually. She walks up to Percy WHO LOOKS HAPPY TO SEE HER! _MY_ PERCY!

She cups his cheek and kisses him passionately. ON. THE. LIPS! I get even angrier whe he deepens the kiss. I push them away from each other and glare at the girl.

"This is _my_ boyfriend, little girl, so I recommend you crawl back to whatever hole you came out of, dumb blonde." I expected _my boyfriend_ to back me up on this, but instead I found Percy glaring at me, hard.

"NO ONE calls Annabeth a dumb blonde. If anyone here is dumb, it's you because you can't get it through your thick skull that I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, and even if I didn't I wouldn't even consider you! You are so stupid you can't even get a hint, you filthy slut," Percy finishes.

At this point, I'm near tears, but Percy didn't seem to care. Instead he just laces his hands with Annabitch's and happily walks to his car.

That is how I met "Percabeth."


End file.
